ghostwhowalksfandomcom-20200216-history
Julie Walker
Julie Walker and her twin-brother Kit, the future 17th Phantom, were born in 1852. They were educated in Denmark, the home country of their mother, Asta Jensen. Both the twins were trained by their father, the 16th Phantom, until her brother assumed the mantle as the new Phantom in 1869. Julie had the distinction of serving as the first female Phantom, assuming the mantle as 'The Ghost Who Walks' on several occasions when her brother was injured or missing. History In the lineage of The Phantom, it is not only the son who becomes the Phantom. Sometimes a lady in the lineage would also take on the task of the Phantom in a similar Phantom outfit. The centuries old Phantom chronicles has a mention of a female Phantom, Julie Walker. In 1852, twins were born in the Skull Cave - Kit and Julie. They were the children of the 16th Phantom and both received the same rigorous jungle upbringing. When they were adolescents, they traveled to Denmark to receive an education in their mother's home country. When Julie was only 16, she was engaged to the British Lieutenant Nicholas Bridges. he was killed shortly after by a stray bullet shot by his corrupt father who used slaves to build a railroad in Bangalla. When their father died, Julie's brother assumed the mantle as the 17th Phantom. But when he was injured or absent, she took on the role of the Phantom in his place. As the Phantom, she saved the life of a young missionary, Paul Colbert, whom she then later married. After a few years, he became ill with malaria and died. Julie then traveled to Paris to study medicine at the Sorbonne University under Louis Pasteur. When she returned to the jungle, she used her knowledge to help the jungle's inhabitants. She also continued to substitute for her brother on several occasions. She lived a long life and spent her last years in the Skull Cave in the early 20th century, and was laid to rest there by the 19th Phantom. Creation In 1969, Julie Walker was created by Lee Falk, creator of The Phantom. She was the only female Phantom mentioned by the author. Although Lee Falk created Julie Walker, many other authors have also written stories about how she was brave and intelligent taking on the role. Allies As depicted in many stories, she has a pet Cheetah, Fury, and her horse is named Flash. With the help of Fury and Flash she is found to have faced many threats in the jungle and also have protected the hundreds of years old Phantom secrets and treasure from the thugs who tried to break into Skull Cave. Meru is Julie's native companion from the Pygmy tribe who helps her in her adventures. Once she has saved Julie’s life as well from a witch who was bent upon killing the ghost who walks. Abilities *'Olympic Level Athlete' *'Agility' *'Animal Control' *'Escape Artist' *'Insanely Rich' *'Leadership' *'Expert Marksmanship' *'Power Item' *'Swordsmanship' *'Unarmed Combat' *'Weapon Master' Weapons & Equipment *'Phantom Suit' *'Domino Mask' - This small black colored rounded mask covers the area around the eyes and the space between them. *'Gun Belt with built-in holsters' *'Pair of 1871 Colt House Revolvers' *'Signet Rings' - The trademarked pair of specially crafted, white-golden rings, known as the Skull Ring, which has a skull face carved into it; and the Good Mark Ring, with a carved insignia that looks like a cross made of four stylized letter "P"s. Appearances *''Fantomen'' Issue #198525, "Julie" (10 Dec 1985) *''Fantomen'' Issue #200008, "The Gold Monkey" (6 Apr 2000) *''Fantomen'' Issue #200017, "Julie och häxdoktorn" ('Julie and the Witchdoctor') (10 Aug 2000) *''Fantomen'' Issue #200713, "Julie: The 17th Phantom's Twin Sister" *''Fantomen'' Issue #201610-11, "Slavarnas järnväg" ('The Slaves' Railway') (12 May 2016) *''Fantomet'' Issue #198610 *''Fantomet'' Issue #200712 *''Fantomet'' Issue #200715, "The Death Peddlers" (1 Jan 2007) *''Indragal Comics'' Issue #47, "The Adventures of the Girl Phantom" *''Indragal Comics'' Issue #54, "The Great Riddle" *''Moonstone'' Issue #1, "Race Against Death" Gallery Girl Phantom_Flash_by co4.jpg|Julie as The Phantom and her horse companion, Flash. Fury.jpg|Julie's other animal companion, the leopard Fury. Julie Walker_Phantom.png|Julie Walker as the Phantom, depicted without her cowl and domino mask. Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:The Phantom